The Geek and the Mathlete
by TaimmyJ
Summary: Total Drama All-Stars, this time with more Harold and Leshawna, but not exactly as a couple. HxH inspired.


After 3 seasons of failing to impress Leshawna he'd received a forceful reality check when Leshawna beat up Heather for giving her a warning about Alejandro (the jerk who convinced him voting himself off was the right thing to do) and then proceeding to brag about it as if it was a gallant victory. They made up last season didn't they? And Leshawna slapped her silly because a man, _no boy_! was showering her with compliments!

He'd been blinded by her first initial affection shown by her, too blind to see what type of person she was in TDA, when she lied to them. When she lied to him. He could't hate her completely however as she was polite at first when trying to break things off but her continued cruelty to others that were not him garnered his now negative opinion.

Looking back he realised ever since he saw her on the dock, he thought she was a goddess, she acted and looked liked every girl ever written about in songs. Big butt, big bust, seemingly happy personality but with an attitude. From then until when he realised she was not her first impression, he let everything she had done to him slide by, but no more. He now realised that she had no right to act that way, no right to brush it off and brag about it.

She did not need to throw Heather of the cliff in season one after a singular conversation, she did not need to shove Heather from a 100ft platform in season two and she certainly did not to betray Heather's advice and friendship after she stuck her neck out for her, use violence against her, knock her tooth out and then claim she had seized the day!

He had realised all of this during the time between the recording of tdwt episode 3 and the tdwt finale where something amazing in his opinion happened.

Yes at first he was routing for Cody, him being a fellow band member and his close friend, who wouldn't? He was the only 'good guy' left, but when he was knocked out of the competition and he instead began supporting Heather. He saw the girls eyes light up in the purest of ways, her eyes sparkled and glimmered almost as if tearing up. Silver pools softening from there usual sharpened shape.

She had said to him before that it's not easy being the one everyone hates and that she wishes she could change. But she'd always deny it straight afterward, so he was never sure of his friends motives. But the look in her eye when Cody implied that for once she is the 'good guy' everything clicked, the girl was determined to win and to prove herself.

And he adored her far more than he ever loved Leshawna for those brief moments. When they all reached the top of the volcano and Heather collapsed he was worried about what would happen next.

He had never been more thankful for Alejandro's flirtatious personality then when standing on that volcano trying to whoo Heather when all she was doing was catching her breath.

"Admit it, you're in love with me." He knew of Alejandro's charm and persuasion and as Heather stood up and regain her breath, he lost his completely.

The girl stood up, dragging her sacrifice by it's foot, "And why would I do that?" She snarls though everyone takes it as her playing hard to get. We have all come to the same conclusion that he did, that there was a somewhat mutual attraction between them. No one was prepared when Heather slung her arm back tossing her doll into the volcano.

"I'd never fall in love with a boy like you." It was dead silent before Cody let out the first cheer, than we were all cheering. Heather looked back at us with the biggest shit-eating grin I had ever seen as Chris handed her the money. Alejandro looked infuriated believing that the money should of been his along with the beautiful asian. They all quickly ran down the side of the volcano as they were thankful for locals warning them that Chris was an idiot and you can't throw pineapples into volcano's without experiencing a minor eruption.

On the shore we all gathered on a boat as it set off, everyone talking happily, everyone except Alejandro. He refused to talk to Heather.

* * *

Some time has passed since then and heat had finally cooled, Heather was content in her victory and so was everyone else (except alejandro and maybe courtney) so life moved on while Chris was filming season four of total drama.

It didn't take long however for Chris to finish with his new play things, realising his old toys (cast) were better, it came as a letter in the mail.

 _Dear Harold,_

 _This is a formal notice that you will soon be competing in another season of Total Drama, entitled TD All-Stars!_

 _Season production will begin in a months time, there will be more notices for specifics throughout the coming weeks._

 _Your fellow all-stars will be: Courtney,_

 _Gwen,_

 _Duncan,_

 _Alejandro,_

 _Leshawna,_

 _Sierra,_

 _Heather,_

 _Jo,_

 _Lightening,_

 _Cameron,_

 _Zoey,_

 _Mike_

 _and Scott._

 _Congratulations All-star! Sincerely the producer. Just know on the 1/9/12 you will be picked up with one other contestant and brought to the location of the next season: Camp Wawanawkwa._

* * *

So in the end it was him and a dirt boy named Scott heading off to the new season of all-stars, put in a large helicopter along with other bewildered competitors and then (in some cases literally) thrown out into the water.

Nobody except Sierra actually wanted to compete in this season so the banter between all other contestants and Chris was at a high and the new generation introduced themselves whilst we grouped together to yell at Chris. Sadly for us, we had contracts to fulfil.

We stood together as a group as Chris explained the teams concept of Heroes verses Villains and proceeded to shove Heather, Duncan, Jo, Lightening, Scott, Alejandro and Gwen off to the side announcing them to be the team the 'Villainous Vultures'.

The remaining campers were to be the 'Heroic Hamsters' us being; Courtney, Zoey, Mike, Leshawna, him, Sierra and Cameron.

It was the start of Season five and he wished he wasn't on Leshawna's team.


End file.
